A Whole New War
by Epic Zealot Productions
Summary: Inspired by The Reclamation Has Begun. The summary is in the prologue: Peace comes after war, and War returns before old wounds can be healed. Chapter 1 is a work in progress. Chief x Parisa, Lasky x Palmer, and M!Shepard X Ashley.


**This is my first fic.**

(Halo and Mass Effect Crossover, with cameos from The Clone Wars, Final Fantasy XIII, and Resident Evil): When the UNSC discovers a Mass Relay in Delta Halo System it will trigger something that will cause the Galactic Federation's entrance into a new war, meanwhile the crew of the SSV Normandy II is sent to Elysium again to investigate the appearance of two unknown starships, with the names of UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ and UNSC _Second Chances_, inspired by The Reclamation Has Begun, slight AU. Chief X Parisa, Lasky X Palmer, and Shepard (M) x Ashley.

* * *

"_Shepard is right about one thing, they won't stop at Earth, they'll harvest us and wipe out any Synthetics that get in their way, we need to win this war together_."

LCDR Ashley "Ash" Williams, XO of the SSV _Normandy_, Fifth Fleet

A Whole New War

Chapter 0: And So it Begins

1245 Hours, July 27th, 2186 Citadel Standard, 6 weeks after the Fall of Earth

CIC of the SSV _Saint Helens_, Elysium orbit, Vetus system

Today was a boring one for Admiral Hannah Hackett Shepard. After fleeing the Reapers invasion of Earth weeks ago, she was assigned to guard Terra Nova from the Reapers by Fleet Admiral Steven Hackett, but Terra Nova was attacked by the Reapers shortly after, and ordered the colony to be evacuated and to send the transports to the Citadel while she was went to Elysium to supplement the Second Fleet (which was reformed thanks to Ninth Reserve Fleet's ship) but there were only a few attacks by Cerberus.

'_Human first bastards._' Hannah thought, she was glad her son wasn't brainwashed like the rest of the human terrorists, Hackett had told her that little Alex managed get out of Vancouver in time.

"Boss Lady, were picking up a unknown vessel drifting towards the planet, the Radar operator reported, it doesn't match any known designs, that includes the Reapers ma'am."

The ship were put up on holo, it looked like it was powered down.

"That ship seems to be powered down." Captain Justin Raz pointed out.

"They look like they're designed by humans." Hannah noted, her North American accent standing out.

Everybody in the CIC looked at her, looks of shock on their faces, were there even more humans out there or were they just some sub species like the Quarians and the Asari?

'_No Hannah don't think like those people with crazy theories?_' She thought.

"Oh for Christ sakes, she yelled, somebody report this to Hackett and the Council."

She looked at the name **UNSC ****_Spirit of Fire_**. Wait a second UNSC.

"Never mind, I'll report it myself." Hannah said.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ (CFV-88)

1249 hours, July 27th, 2557; 4+ days Post-New Phoenix incident

Nearing Elysium Orbit, Vetus System

The modified colony ship's resident smart AI waked up from her standby mode for 801st time.

"Well what do we have here." Serina said in the British accent that belonged to her brain donor, before her death.

Seeing several dozen ships in orbit of a garden world. Her instincts kicked in to quick thaw Captain Cutter and the crew; it's something that was to be done in an emergency like now, if something that'll threatened the crew like the Covenant Hegemony (my alt. name for the Covenant). Some of the ships look like human in design.

"Captain wake up, the AI said, something's happened."

Her avatar formed on the AI pedestal, just as the side affects of the quick thawing worn off.

"What is it, Serina?" Cutter asked.

"We've got unknown ships and a garden world nearby, it looks like there on alert." Serina reported.

"Get us on the planet now, and wake up the remaining crew now." Cutter ordered.

"Quick thawing everybody, so we can all die together, aye sir." Serina said, not losing her sarcasm over who knows how many years they've been a drift, the crew assumed she got it from her brain donor.

"I'll begin my decent, The AI said, think we should send distress signal out, sir?"

"Do it." Cutter, desperately wanting to see if his family is alright, like everyone else will be like once their out cryo.

"Shall I tell the professor and Spartans to come to the bridge, sir?"

"Yes Serina." Cutter ordered.

"Aye Sir." Serina replied.

Down in the cryo bay...

Professor Anders slipped her usual lab coat on, then proceeded to the bridge as the captain told her. She noticed several crew members running towards their stations. She then saw the Spartans of Alpha-Red (note: these are the Spartans from Halo Wars), heading towards the bridge as well.

"Hey, uh Jerome isn't it, Anders tried to start a conversation with the super-soldier walking beside her, do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Don't know professor, Jerome replied, but I do think something stirred up Serina enough to thaw use out."

"I'm with you on this Jerome." Another Spartan Alice chimed in.

The door opened to them only to see that Cutter and Serina have a discussion about something.

"All I'm saying in Captain is that I'm not undergoing rampancy." Serina defended herself.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it Serina, Cutter gave in, but I swear if you try to kill us I have one of the Spartans crush your data chip."

"Don't worry boss if it comes to that, I'll purge myself and to let you know I was using a prototype standby mode for AIs." Serina told him.

The both of them looked towards door to the bridge and saw the Spartans and the ship's chief scientist. Anders was just surprised that Serina wasn't undergoing rampancy, the Spartans looked towards the view screen and saw the planet. "Sir is that what I think it is?" Jerome asked and Captain Cutter nodded. It was after what Jerome-092 said that caused her to look at the planet and saw a fleet of ships holding position around the planet.

"Oh shit." Ellen said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Professor." Alice implied.

* * *

Back aboard the SSV _Kilimanjaro_ (DN-4)

1334 Hours, July 27th, 2186 Citadel Standard, 6 weeks after the Fall of Earth

"Sir, the unknown vessel is moving towards the planet, what should we do?" The Radar operator reported in.

"Let them land, Hannah said, they may have been drifting for years."

"Where do you think they'll land." Captain Raz said.

"I don't know captain." She said to the ship's captain.

"Ma'am, we got Reapers entering the system." The radar operator chimed.

'You got to be shitting me.' She thought as around two hundred _Sovereign_-class Reapers enters the system.

"Screw sending the report myself, Captain you send it." Hannah growled out as a cruiser, the _Hereford_ was destroyed by Reaper Capital Ship.

"No you send it ma'am, and if worse comes to worse, get to an escape pod." Raz protested.

"But Captain, your gonna get yourselves killed." Hannah said.

"It's been an honor." Raz said as saluted.

"Likewise." Hannah said, returning the salute and running towards the comm room.

Reaching the comm room, so she could sent a call to Hackett, her older brother.

"Yes Hannah, Hackett said, what's going there?"

"It's the damn Reapers they just entered the system but my ships are trying to give them hell, Hannah reported, but were getting massacred in the process, so I'm going to be needing help fast, and one last thing an unknown ship crashed on the planet, it had life forms onboard, sending you what we know, Vice Admiral Hannah Shepard out."

The _Kilimanjaro_ rocked to its side as she took a hit.

A squad of marines came into the comm room armed with standard issue weapons their squad leader, her second child Jane approaches her, handing her a pistol.

"Mom, the captain told us to go with you planet side." Jane said.

"Then let's get the hell out of here." Hannah said in a calm tone.

They started to run down the corridor to life-pods, the dreadnought lurched to.

A few minutes later they were in a life pod descending into Elysium's atmosphere, the Kilimanjaro was destroyed, but not before ramming itself into a Reaper crippling it, later torn apart by the remaining ships.

"I hope help gets here soon or Elysium will be lost." She said under breath.

* * *

Meanwhile...

1245 Hours, July 27th, 2186 Citadel Standard, 6 weeks after the Fall of Earth

Lazarus Station

(Yes, this is the same Lazarus Station from ME2, except it's under Systems Alliance management now)

Hackett looked at the data pad in his right hand, a new species, but possibly humans.

"Comm, Hackett said an order to QEC Operator, get a connection to the SSV _Normandy Two_."

"SIR!" He said as he followed.

Hoping that Shepard is onboard the vessel, only to see his XO and lover, Lt. Commander Ashley Williams; and his connection to the Turian Hierarchy: Garrus Vakarian show up on the QEC instead.

"Admiral, and before you ask, Shepard told the both of us to answer any calls from you, Williams answered, he looked towards Aron leaning against bulkhead, Shepard is fighting Cerberus on Shanxi."

"Okay pass on the message for me." Hackett ordered.

"What do you want us to tell him?" Garrus asked.

"Tell him that something has developed on Elysium and I want him to check it out, the local fleet's CO will brief, if you can find her." Hackett told them.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"Alright, Hackett out." Hackett said as he cut the transmission.

"I hope whatever is going on Elysium doesn't become the end of us all." the fleet admiral said under his breath.

To be continued in Chapter 1

* * *

CODEX:

SSV _Saint Helens_: the final ship of the _Mt. Kilimanjaro_-class Dreadnought to be built. The _Saint Helens_ is the flagship of the Sixth Fleet, after the destruction of the fleet's HQ on Terra Nova by Cerberus operatives, it was moved to Elysium to supplement the reformed Second Fleet. It's currently commanded by Admiral Hannah Shepard.

UNSC _Spirit of Fire_: A vessel of the _Phoenix_-class Colony Ships, the Spirit along with many of her sister ships were turned into the versatile _Lightening Bolt_-class Assault Carriers (my name for Phoenix-class colony ship's refit version), equipped with a number of UNSC Ship mounted weaponry including a modified MAC Gun, these ships of war can carry an entire Marine or an Army Brigade. The Spirit went missing in Early February of 2531 after trailing a CCS-Class Battlecruiser because ship's commander, Ripa 'Moramee captured an unofficial ONI Scientist: Professor Ellen Anders, outside of UEG Space and Covenant never to be heard from again. They actually followed it to a Forerunner Shield Installation and destroyed a fleet of Forerunner Keyships.

United Nations Space Command: The UNSC is the military, scientific, and exploration organization of the United Colonies of Earth (also known as the United Terran Federation; previously known as the Unified Earth Government). The military arm of the UNSC is the UNSC Armed Forces (the Post-Halo 3 name of the UNSCDF), the scientific arm is known as the UNSC Scientific Corps, and the exploration is known as the UNSC Department of Spacial Exploration. During The Great War of 2525-53 the president of the UEG at the time, Fredric Hanson Jr. was forced to enact Presidential Order 45, where martial law was put into effect throughout the edge of UEG and later more developed human colonies, he also gave the UNSC permission to disband the Colonial Administration Authority (and it's own military force; the Colonial Military Administration). After end of the war on March 3rd, 2553 the UNSC returned powers back to the UEG which in the early 2554 became the United Colonies of Earth or the United Terran Federation. So far the UNSC has been on forefront of the Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations' peacekeeping missions.

Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations: The Galactic Federation of Interstellar Nations is a democratic alliance between the United Colonies, Confederacy of Free Systems, United Federation of New Victoria, United Republics of Sangheili, Federation of the Culan Sector, and many other governments. GFIN HeadQuarters is located on the joint colony of Concord. The Galactic Federation is known to be the first interspecies democracy with the goal of keeping peace.

A/N: So here is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Tell what you think. And another thing I wanted to let you know that I wanted to have a connection between Hannah Shepard and Steven Hackett. I won't promise any updates every day. I'll be adding more to this chapter soon. I'll revise the chapters when I upload them. See you later.


End file.
